


Hospital Visit

by Jestana



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury pays Coulson a visit while the latter is in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umbralillium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/gifts).



> Written for [Umbralillium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium) as a birthday gift. She saw **The Avengers** while it was in theaters and one of the things she insisted on was 'Coulson lives'. After finally watching it myself once Mom bought it, I understood where she was coming from. In trying to think of what to write, I determined that this was one she'd appreciate. I hope I'm right. No beta.

"Boss, when I suggested that they needed a push, I didn't mean you could dip my _vintage Captain America trading cards_ in corn syrup and red food coloring," Phil Coulson greeted Nick Fury upon the latter's appearance in his hospital room.

His mouth quirking in a wry smile, Fury sat down in the chair by the bed. "I'm sorry, Phil. It was all I could think of at the time to give them that push."

"You owe me for this-- this _travesty_." Coulson waved the offending cards at Nick before placing them on the bedside table. "I understand from Dr. Barton that it worked at least?"

The other man nodded, looking satisfied. "It did. They worked as a team. Even the Hulk managed to focus his anger on the Chitauri and not on innocent civilians."

"I'm glad to hear it." Phil sighed; truly glad for that, though he wished he could have seen it for himself. He shifted positions and winced when it tugged at the bandages. That's what he gets for trying to take on Loki himself, but there'd been no one else to do it and he'd lost too many men already that day. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked at Fury. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

Nick shrugged and held out his hands. "I don't know for sure. I'll get you out as soon as I can."

"Please do. I'm starting to go a little stir-crazy." Coulson meant it, too. In the past few weeks, his only company had been Dr. Barton and her interns and he was getting a little tired of them.

Smiling, Fury reached out and patted Phil's hand. "Get well soon, Agent Coulson. You're sorely missed by myself and everyone else."

"Thank you, Boss." He couldn't stifle a smile of his own. Watching him go, he realized he hadn't had a chance to ask about one person in particular.

Nick paused in the doorway and turned to tell him, "Oh, Agent Barton in particular seems to miss you more than anyone else."

"I miss him, too," Phil admitted quietly after the door closed behind his boss.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the last bit is a reference to the Clint/Coulson ship.


End file.
